


Only Time Will Tell

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Kamar-Taj, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Doctor Strange, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Loathing, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: A story about Wong and the two people he has loved the most in his life: Karl Mordo and Stephen Strange.





	1. The Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is MCU Wong and doesn't incorporate his comic’s backstory.
> 
> The first part is only Karl/Wong. The second part is mostly Stephen/Wong.

Normally there were two ways one entered Kamar-Taj: an introduction from another person or by very selective recruitment. Years and years ago it was expected that families would send at least one of their offspring to be trained, but that practice had died out sometime around the cultural revolution in China, or so his father had told him. Wong was one of the only ones left who had come from a family of sorcerers. Most of the others that surrounded him had come to Kamar-Taj with some sort of physical and/or emotional trauma of sorts.

And so Wong assumed was the case with Kamar-Taj’s newest recruit, Karl Mordo. The young man must not have been more than twenty, a few years younger than Wong’s twenty-five. With his soured, haughty expression, he entered Kamar-Taj with quite a show. Wong had never seen a new recruit actually argue with the Sorcerer Supreme before. Most of the students entered with a grateful graciousness, even if they changed their minds later.

He watched from the courtyard into the reception hall, as the windows were open, and their voices were raised. Others started to gather, as the young, thin, black man said something about being subjected to a humiliating spell from her. Wong had no idea what he was referring to, as that part of the conversation had not been broadcasted into the courtyard.

He had never seen the Sorcerer Supreme lose her patience with anyone, as normally when her tone carried a note of warning they backed down, but not Mordo. Wong thought there must have been something wrong with him, and felt satisfied as she subdued the young man with some sort of incantation. Then suddenly, he saw her look at him, and he tried to scurry away before she turned towards him. He wanted to remain in her good graces and away from controversy. However, he was not fast enough to escape.

“Master Wong, would you please come here for a minute,” She called.

Wong closed his eyes in irritation. He was pretty sure he would not like what she was going to tell him. As he made his way through the the corridor into the room, his heart started to pound a little harder out of fear. It was the first time she had ever called him out for something. Normally, he liked to keep to himself and tried not to make any problems. It was one of the reasons was able to become a master at such a young age, but it didn’t mean he was a kiss-ass; he was just diligent.

When he entered the room, the new recruit practically glared at him.

“Master Wong, please show Mr.Mordo back to his room. Mr.Mordo, I will see you again in the morning,” She said, a note of frustration in her voice.

They watched her as she promptly and angrily exited. It was an interesting sight to see, as Wong had never seen her lose her cool like that.

He turned to Mordo.

“Follow me,” Wong said.

The young man put up no protest as he followed Wong back to his quarters. He didn’t know why the Ancient One didn’t allow the man to walk to his own rooms. He was now a recruit, even if she didn’t let him learn or practice yet. Perhaps she was vetting him further.

“Dinner's at seven. I will come for you then.”

Wong knew the Ancient One was going to ask him to do that as well. She wouldn’t starve the man, even if she refused to teach him just yet, and there would be no way that she would get any of the others to help him. He knew that she was now giving Wong the responsibility of monitoring him for now. It was their ways, and since Wong was the only one without a pupil, the task would fall to him.

Leaving Mordo in his rooms, he sighed in frustration. It almost felt like a punishment, even if he knew that it wasn’t.

When he returned to the man’s chamber, he knocked. Mordo opened the door, looking a little less irate than the hours before. They walked to the dining hall together in silence, and sat down together in silence. They spent most of their meal in silence, until near the very end. Karl had been staring at him, and Wong had had enough.

“What?” Wong asked irritated.

“What is the Sorcerer Supreme like?”

He sighed.

“She is kind but strict. Knowledgeable in all things, and if I were you, I wouldn’t test her patience any longer,” Wong warned.

“She wants to use a spell to scan me.”

Wong looked at him. It was a standard practice, as there had been some disturbances at Kamar-Taj in the past few months. He didn’t understand what the big deal was, unless the young man didn’t understand what it was about.

“It’s only to scan for dark magic,” Wong replied.

Mordo looked uncomfortable at this news, and it perplexed Wong. Why would he be nervous? It wasn’t as if the spell would hurt or have any side effects. It was a safe spell.

“It’s only for the really dark stuff,” He added.

“What if you have had contact with dark magic?” Mordo asked quietly.

Wong looked at him. It was a surprising question, as most came in with no background in magic, let alone dark magic.

“If your heart is pure, you will be fine,” Wong said.

They turned back to their meal, spending the rest of the dinner in silence.

\----

He was surprised when the Ancient One called him from the courtyard one day as he trained some of the newer recruits in the use of the sling ring. He had no idea what it was about, but went with her after Master Drumm took over for him.

When they went into the reception hall, they sat down at the table in the room. Both of them sat between her regular kettle of tea in the middle of the table. He watched her pour two cups, even though she knew Wong despised how much honey she put in it. Tea did not need honey. Each variety had it’s own distinct flavor and did not need anything added to it to enhance it. He sneered at it, and she smiled, amused at his displeasure, as they had talked about the subject many times. However, as it was customary, she still needed to offer some.

“Master Wong. I’m sure you have noticed our newest recruit is quite gifted, but I’m afraid he will need some extra guidance.”

Wong nodded politely, but groaned internally. He knew what she was doing to ask, as he had guessed from the moment she asked him to take Mordo to his rooms.

“I’m afraid that all of the sorcery he has learned until this point has been of a darker variety. His motives in entering Karma-Taj are not pure, but he is young and his opinions are not yet formed, and I think he will benefit from having a mentor figure.”

“But why me?”

The question came out before he could catch it. He didn’t mean to sound flippant, but her request made no sense to him. Surely the man would benefit from learning from the other masters, even if they were a little busier. Although he had no students, he didn’t feel ready for one and especially one so combative.

“Why not you? You are more alike than you think, and he will listen to sense, even if it takes some time.”

It was well known what had transpired between the Sorcerer Supreme and Mordo after Wong and Mordo’s discussion in the dining hall. Some of the other masters had been talking about it in their communal working area. It seemed that he had been under some sort of spell when he first came; no one was sure if it was willingly or unwillingly, but it was the reason why Mordo and the Ancient One argued. She had somehow known that he was under it, and Wong thought the man must have guessed at it, if he didn’t outright know about it.

“What should I do?” Wong asked.

She shrugged in response.

“What you think is best. Trust in yourself Master Wong. You are more capable than you believe.”

It was frustrating listening to her advice at times. He had been so used to people telling him how to do things, rather than trusting him to know what to do. Wong felt nervous about being responsible for this person, and didn’t have the confidence to mentor someone. Even though he was asking for help, here she was not giving it and being obtuse about the subject.

He left and went back to the courtyard, watching the students as they finished their lesson. He watched Mordo as he went off to the side with Master Drumm, and Drumm talked to him in a serious manner. Mordo was nodding in response.

At that moment, he wished that he had left Kamar-Taj and went back to hometown, much like his ancestors did, but he knew that there was nothing there for them. Times had changed too much and no one was in need of the kind of person the town had deemed a shaman or a fortune teller. They didn’t understand anymore.

Wong walked over to where Mordo was now standing alone, and Mordo turned to him.

“There are some concerns about your learning. You have been designated as gifted and the Sorcerer Supreme would like you to be mentored,” Wong stated plainly, leaving out the part of how it was because he had a past in dark magic.

Mordo looked at him with surprised.

“And you will be my mentor?”

Wong nodded once, and Mordo looked at him with suspicion. If Wong had to guess, he must have not thought much of Wong to begin with and now was probably as hesitant as Wong was to be subjected to this arrangement.

“What does that entail?” Karl asked.

He didn’t really know, but he knew the basic concept of a mentor probably applied to this situation. There was also an unspoken expectation that he should morally guide the man as well.

“Nothing too intensive. We will meet once in awhile to discuss your progress, and if you have any general questions or concerns, you will come to me,” Wong said.

It was a satisfactory answer in his opinion, and would not stress either of them too much in the meantime.

They made their arrangement before going their separate ways, agreeing to meet every Thursday in the morning, and so they did for a few weeks. Wong gathered information from other masters about his student’s progress, as other masters had done from him countless times. It seemed that Karl did well, until he got to some of their defensive and offensive magic training.

The next time he saw Karl after Master Drumm had brought up some of these concerns, he looked defeated. Wong had been surprised, as the man was already fairly skilled in sorcery, and excelled at most of his studies. The thing that held him back in defensive and offensive magic was his lack of physical prowess and his tendency to isolate himself from everyone. He wasn’t disagreeable, but he naturally seemed to build walls between himself and others. However, for these lessons there needed to be a level of trust between two sparring partners, at least in the beginning. At this point he and Karl had a good enough rapport that Wong felt he would benefit from some one on one tutoring.

And so they started, with Wong starting with the basics his father had taught him long ago. The element of surprise and tactics were important, much more important than speed or power. Even standing face to face, it was possible to surprise your opponent. He walked up to Karl, and stood in front of him.

“Come and try to attack me.”

Karl did, with Wong easily deflecting his attack. Many thought Wong slow due to his size and stature, but that was not the case. He had always learned some sort of martial art as a youth, his father preparing him to be a sorcerer. Unlike Karl, he was not taught magic, but how to control his mind and body. His father had recognized he didn’t have a natural disposition for self-discipline when he was a child.

“Again,” Wong said.

Again Karl came at him with the basic techniques he had been learning. His form was good, but he was too obvious and didn’t size up his opponents strengths and weaknesses. It was something that would take time to learn, but he could understand what Master Drumm had been saying, as he was at a much lower than students normally were at his stage of learning.

As Karl came at him multiple times, he was able to avoid the man almost every time, and finally Wong made his strike, sending the man tumbling to the cobbled ground. When he turned back to face him, Wong saw the man’s brow was wounded, probably cut on a raised stone. It had happened a few times before to other students, and Wong had been ready for such an incident. Cuts and bruises were a part of the training, but Karl should be grateful that Wong approached the training with a lighter hand than most of the other masters.

Wong walked over to where the man sat, legs splayed out in front of him while he held his head, and watched Karl wipe the little blood that trickled down towards his eye. He pulled out a square of fabric he kept in his pocket and wet it with some water from a container he kept on his person.

“You need to train your body in order to properly train your mind. Even if you can conjure the spells, it’s useless if you don’t have the physical skills. You might as well head back home to your grandfather.”

Karl glared at him.

“You are bigger and much stronger than I. If we were using magic, I would have bested you.”

“No. You don’t have the discipline at this point. You are impatient. That’s why your attack failed, and I easily overpowered you. This is not a boxing match; it's not about strength. If I had used all of my strength, you would have a bigger wound than you do now. Even if you used magic you still would have failed, because you cannot predict my next action. That comes with time and practice.”

Karl was silent as he contemplated what Wong had said, as Wong tended to the man’s split brow. Biting his lip, Wong focused on getting the cut to stop bleeding. He didn’t feel good about accidentally hurting the man, but the most disappointing part of the lesson had been that the younger man may not have learned anything from it.

“So you went easy on me?”

Wong nodded. It was true. Over the course of the past few weeks the man had put a bit of muscle on his frame, but Wong had been doing various martial arts for more than a decade. Even if he had a bit of heft, he also had enough muscle underneath. Although Karl seemed to think them closer in skill, Wong was truly a master.

“I am not as aggressive with training as other masters, but you still learn don’t you? You don’t need a heavy hand to learn or to teach,” Wong stated.

Karl nodded thinking about it. It seemed that he was finally reflecting on the experience he just went through.

Wong sighed in relief, sitting next to the young man.

“Master Drumm is the one you have to watch out for. He is kind and a good teacher, but don’t let that fool you. If he asks you if you want to spar, he will _not_ go easy on you,” Wong said smirking.

Karl tilted his head as if to question him. He rolled up his sleeve to show him a scar right above his elbow. If Karl ever became good enough, he knew Master Drumm would ask, especially since it seemed the two got along.

“That was from my first lesson, where I was made the example for the class, and my father was a master in _multiple_ martial arts.”

His student looked surprised by this little piece of information.

Eventually the bleeding stopped and Karl handed the handkerchief back to Wong, thanking him. Wong nodded and they parted, agreeing to continue their lessons daily in the mornings while the other students ate.

\----

The Ancient One called him aside one morning before his extra lesson with Karl.

“Master Wong. I have been watching how you have been taking an interest in Mr.Mordo. I have been pleasantly surprised to see the changes in his attitude and wanted to commend you. It has not been an easy transition for him, and I wish to thank you for your patience.”

Wong remained quiet, not quite sure if it was praise or a roundabout observation of his normal defects of personality. Sometimes he missed the hidden meanings peppered in her speeches.

“I will continue to try my best,” Wong replied.

She nodded, and he went to meet Karl out in the courtyard.

When they began, it seemed that his student was not focused for one reason or another. He would start doing one thing, and then suddenly change his movements, causing confusion. In a real life situation it would have had little effect on a real opponent. Wong was getting frustrated with his lack of attention and care.

Because of his unfocused and unpredictable actions, Wong accidentally clipped Karl in the face with his elbow, causing his nose to bleed profusely. After digging a handkerchief out of his pocket, he had Karl try to stem the bleeding, apologizing repeatedly.

Wong helped him back to his rooms. He was truly sorry that he had unintentionally hurt the man yet again, even if it was not as severe as it could have been. Karl held the cloth to his face, trying to stop the bleeding. If it didn’t stop, Wong would have to fetch a doctor, but he worried, as it was early and most doctors in the city would be unavailable for at least another few hours.

When they went back to Karl’s room, Karl sat on his bed, looking depressed as he held his nose. He looked older than his now twenty years. Whatever he was thinking about weighed heavy on his heart.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t catch myself in time,” Wong ventured, sitting next to him.

His eyes followed Wong as he cringed from what Wong could only assume was blood trickling down the back of his throat. Unable to speak at the moment, he patted his hand on Wong’s leg as if to say that it was okay, and he understood that it was not done intentionally.

It was strange having someone touch him again, and he was a little surprised that he felt a touch of attraction to the man, even though he knew the touch was meant in a friendly manner.

Wong yearned for those physical moments. He had been lonely for so long, and he was still young. Sometimes it was hard being around people who seemed to be too involved in their own problems to want to truly connect.

Removing the cloth from Karl’s face, he looked at the nose. Although it was swelling, it probably wasn’t broken, but it would be bruised for quite some time.

“Do you need something?” Wong asked.

Karl shook his head. Wong hesitated, but eventually stood up to go. Before that could happen, Karl grabbed his arm to pull him down again. They sat together.

“Don’t go just yet,” Karl said hoarsely.

He stared intensely at Wong, shaking him to his core. Whatever he wanted, it was something serious.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked quietly.

“Because you need it.”

It was the truth. Even if he didn’t want it, Wong was now responsible, and some students needed that extra care. Wong hadn’t been one of them, but he had seen those who needed help and didn’t get it. Most of them were lost souls looking for one last chance at salvation.

“I came here because my grandfather sent me, but now I realize that I must stay here, because I can’t go back,” Karl confessed.

Wong listened. It was the only thing he could do.

“She knew he was using me. I don’t know how she knew, but she did.”

He must have been talking about the Ancient One.

“She is mysterious in her ways at times, but normally empathetic.”

Karl nodded.

“I came to realize that some days ago. I thought at first she too wanted to use me, but that is not the case.”

Wong unserstood then that Karl’s distrust for people ran deeply, even if the man seemed to trust Wong enough. Maybe it was because Wong didn’t mince his words, telling him he was crap when he was, and praising him only when he deserved it. Most disliked that about Wong. It was fascinating to meet someone who did not get offended by his frank nature.

“Not everyone has hidden motives.”

Karl laughed. It was the first time he had heard the smooth, sardonic sound. He seemed more relaxed.

“No?” Karl asked.

“I don’t.”

Karl smirked, and then he did something surprising. He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to Wong’s suddenly. Wong pulled away in shock before meeting Karl’s nervous gaze.

“I thought that…” Karl stammered.

“Are you trying to test me? I don’t have hidden motives,” Wong said sternly.

“It’s not what I meant. I only wanted to show my feelings,” Karl replied, a note of panic creeping into his voice.

Wong furrowed his brow, and the corners of his mouth pulled down sharply into a frown. He was a confusing man.

“You should rest. I will inform your instructors today you'll be missing class,” Wong replied.

He stood up looking at Karl, embarrassed by what had transpired.

Straightening his robes, he left without Karl stopping him. He leaned against the wall next to the door for a few seconds, trying to compose himself. Even over his robes, the cold stone felt good on his now overly heated skin and he tried to clear his mind. At that moment he wanted Karl, but knew that whatever was going on with the young man, it would be a mess that would only drag him under. He sighed wishing it were different.

For the next few days he avoided Karl, but by doing this, he found that he wasn’t actually needed anymore. Without being discovered, Wong watched him. He watched him become more focused and train well on his own. Sometimes he found Karl in the courtyard even before himself, training.

Wong could only assume that their incident cause him great unrest, as he felt it too. At night it was hard to sleep, and on one occasion he could only fall asleep after pleasuring himself, thinking about Karl kissing him and the soft touches to his leg from the other day. Only after his release was his mind calm enough.

After a few more days, he made up his mind to go talk to Karl, unable to bear his feelings any longer. Wong closed his eyes before knocking on Karl’s door the next evening, and was surprised when he opened it. Karl was now wearing the blue clothing designating an advanced level in his apprenticeship. Earlier in the morning he had been wearing his normal burgundy robes, and must have gotten these in the afternoon. It was a pleasant sight to see, and he felt satisfied that Karl had come this far from his first days.

“Yes?” Karl asked, his tone cold and distant.

“May I come in?”

Karl stepped aside and Wong entered. After closing the door, Wong sat at the desk while Karl sat on his bed. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to call up his courage from within.

“People don’t like me. They don’t have to say it. I know I am abrasive, unattractive, too frank in my opinions, and don’t wear my emotions on my sleeves. I can’t allow myself to hope to be wanted,” Wong said plainly.

Karl smiled sadly at him, his eyes expressing pain at his words.

“What makes you think I’m any different?”

Wong took a second to compose himself.

“Because you are. You are quiet, thoughtful, kind, and incredibly handsome.”

Karl looked startled at his assessment, shaking his head in disagreement, and laughed bitterly in response.

“Someone tainted like myself? Have you not heard about my past with dark magic, or the rumors of my heritage? I am nothing more than some Romanian half-blood of foreign origin, a product for power. You have seen all of my various flaws in my personality, yet you think these things?”

It broke his heart to hear the man talk like that. Wong had no idea about his background, but to describe himself as such revealed deep seated identity issues that would scare others away, but only pulled at his heartstrings.

“Who ever told you those things or made you to believe those things is garbage.”  

Karl was quiet after that, and got up, coming to stand in front of Wong. Wong stood up and kissed him, careful of his still slightly bruised nose. His arms wrapped around Karl’s waist, pulling him closer.

Wong could tell that he had very little experience, if any. The chasteness and hesitancy to fully give himself over was intoxicating, and although Wong hadn’t been the Casanova of his class, he knew a thing or two.

Karl practically mewed under him. Wong’s hands now stroked at his clothed sides, and Karl brought his hands up to Wong’s face. He reluctantly pulled away, his expression hard to read.

“I want this, but I’ve not been with anyone.”

Smirking at all the things unsaid, Wong pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We don’t have to rush. Only if you want to do something we will do it.”

He walked Karl backward toward the bed so they could sit. It was an interesting evening, filled with new discoveries. Taking Karl’s hands in his, he leaned over to kiss him again, and this time Karl was a bit bolder, allowing himself to be more aggressive in returning Wong’s kiss. It was refreshing to have a partner so new at this, and although Wong never had many partners, most of them had been older and more dominant. He liked that Karl was trying things; it was attractive and flattering, and he could just enjoyed himself.

Eventually, when they stopped, Wong looked at Karl, lust in his expression, and got up from where he was. Karl looked up at him, his lips parted.

“I should go,” Wong murmured.

“Did you want to continue our lessons?”

Wong shook his head. He knew that Karl was refering to their morning lessons, but if Karl had been given his blue robes, there was no point to it.

“I think you may want to learn from Master Drumm, if you want to continue.”

It would be better for them anyways, if they wanted to continue this thing they were doing.

“Will you come again tomorrow?” Karl asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded and left knowing Karl was watching him go. It was a odd thing, as it was hard for him to get close to others, but Karl’s anxieties and lack of confidence in recommending himself seemed to mirror his own in some ways. It was easier.

When Wong returned to his room, he sighed trying to sort out everything that had happened, but also allowed himself to indulge in all those content feelings left over from the night's activities.

\----

They saw each other almost every evening over the next few weeks. He knew that the Ancient One turned a blind eye to the both of them, and in that it was a way of declaring her consent. He had seen her stop relationships before when they were unwise, so Wong knew that they wouldn’t have to worry too much.

They took it slow, only doing things Karl was comfortable with, and they talked. Their discussions never got as heavy as that first night, but Wong knew that what they did talk about helped both of them understand a little more about each other. He found himself connecting more with Karl than with anyone else in his whole entire life. Especially since they both came from families who practiced sorcery, unlike most of the other students at Kamar-Taj. They grew up isolated from their peers in some ways, hiding their true selves. However, Wong seemed to have a more traditional childhood in some aspects, going to a regular school instead of Karl’s life of having a governess and tutors.

They laid in bed together, enjoying having another person next to them. Karl curled up so that his head rested on Wong’s chest. He listened to his heart beat.

It was astounding how subdued he had become since his first day at Kamar-Taj until now. He still was distant with others, but he had lost that sharp edge to his voice when he spoke. It was as if he came in a wounded animal, but once he found no one would hurt him, he let down his guard.

“I can hear your heart beating,” Karl remarked.

Wong laughed.

“If you couldn't, that would be a problem.”

Karl smiled and buried his face into the thin top Wong wore. It was a traditional summer shirt from the area he was from, nearly sheer and only used in the summer time. Karl had decided to forgo the shirt all together, and Wong wasn’t about to complain. It was a hot evening.

Karl’s fingers moved to the ties at the opening, pulling them apart.

“I want you tonight, all of you,” Karl said breathily.

He must have heard Wong’s heart pick up its pace at that statement. He didn’t mind waiting, and he knew that if Karl wanted to wait, he would as well.

Wong shifted out from under him before pinning the man into the mattress, looking into his eyes, and bringing his hand up to stroke Karl’s cheek. He was beautiful, and even though Wong had struggled with his own left over insecurities from previous peers and partners, they seemed to melt away when they were together like this.

His shirt fell open as Karl undid the last tie, and Karl ran his hands over Wong’s chest before wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He moaned as Wong dragged one of his hands down, running his hand over the younger man’s covered groin. Karl lifted his hips to meet the hand, but Wong took his hand away so he could slip Karl out of his bottom clothes and underclothes.

Wong stopped to sit up and look at his partner while removing his own clothes. His gaze roamed, taking in the perfect sight before him. What really got to him though was the way Karl looked back at him, reflecting the same lust and desire.

“You are superb,” Karl purred.

He felt a burst of happiness in his chest, a warmth spreading over him, and Wong leaned in to kiss him again briefly.

They had talked about it before, the logistics of having sex, as Karl had very little clue about it from his conservative upbringing. Although Karl confessed he had always known that he preferred men to women, it was impossible for him to get detailed information on homosexuality in his tiny town, and was only able to garner some basic information about that kind of thing from one of his more open-minded tutors in secret.

Karl reached over into the cracked open drawer of his side table, taking out a small container and handed it to Wong. While he opened it up, Karl positioned himself, his hips tilting up as he draped his legs to the side of Wong's own and watched him with a look of curiosity on his face. The look was not one he had seen on his lovers before, but pleasant, and felt more intimate than any other time he had done this or had this done to him.

With a slickened finger, he circled the other man’s hole before pressing in slowly, making sure that he had time to adjust to the sensation. He didn’t want to rush anything or to hurt him.

Wong’s breathing become heavier as he watched Karl’s reaction, eyes half open, biting his bottom lip. It felt as if the air in the room became thicker.

“If you could see your face,” Wong murmured.

He stroked his finger inside the man, trying to find that spot, and when he did, he was rewarded with a low groan. It made his heart sing to hear it.

“Oh,” Karl gasped.

He slowly inserted another finger, but didn’t touch the other man, knowing he was sensitive and probably would become overstimulated easily. Leaning in for kiss, he waited as Karl become accustomed to the sensation before he began to stretch him between lazily fucking him with the two fingers. It earned him the prettiest sounds and moans. He liked this part the best, making his partner moan while they were kissing. He liked the slight vibration and those little moments when their rhythms broke.

Eventually he added a third finger, breaking apart to watch it go into the man. The three fingers moving in and out was a beautiful sight to see, and Karl was practically panting at this point, moving his hips to match Wong.

He stilled Karl’s hips with his other hand, pulling his fingers out, and watching his lover's body react to the absence. After slicking his very hard erection, he positioned himself at Karl’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Now it was his turn to make all those sounds he had heard coming from Karl. His eyes closed as he felt the tight channel gripping him, and he had to steady himself for a moment.

“You feel so good,” Wong said.

Sometimes he wished he could be one of those people who could simply blurt out all of his feelings during the act, but it was the one situation where he found honesty didn’t suit him, only the quiet, meditative practice of listening to his partner felt correct to him. However, he knew that Karl would probably be as self-conscious had he had been his first time.

“Please,” Karl urged.

“Touch yourself. I want to see you do that.”

Karl's hand shakily came up to wrap around his cock, and once Karl started to move, he did as well. Their bodies were coming together, and Wong looked down to watch, his skin contrasting against Karl’s. He went slowly at first, making sure that he was getting that angle he had found before, and was rewarded with a litany of moans and groans, and soft yeses that were like music to his ears. He barely noticed when Karl came, only realizing when there was only the soft panting sound of someone who had overly exerted themselves.

Wong came soon after, and spent a minute or two after with his head pressed against the other man’s shoulder, as he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to be inside Karl for longer, but all good things came to an end, and eventually he did pull out.

“That was fantastic,” Karl sighed in contentment, turning on his side to face Wong.

Wong thought so as well, but he knew that Karl was so inexperienced that anything with a caring partner would have felt fantastic to the man. Keeping his doubts about his performance to himself, he made a noise of agreement.

Wong leaned over to kiss him, Karl smiling with satisfaction, and thought that he could get used to this kind of life.


	2. The Wise Man

Sometimes when they sat and talked together, it felt like the old days. Even though their relationship had ended nearly fifteen years before, they were able to remain friendly. The end had been inevitable, as they had both been young, and Karl had his various issues to work through. Wong hadn’t regretted it, but had been glad it ended with a whimper instead of a bang. No one needed that sort of distraction in their life.

As they sat off in a corner of the dining hall eating their meal, they watched the students, specifically turning their attention to Stephen Strange as he fumbled about in his new red robes. He had finally shaven his hobo beard and started to look like he was rejoining society. Wong shook his head as the man was an absolute mess in some regards, hardly giving anyone else a second glance, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

“He’s been doing well,” Karl said quietly, as to not be overheard.

Wong raised his eyebrows.

“Are you trying to fish for compliments that you found such a student? Honestly, he is a headache to the rest of us, never listening, and walking about the place with an air of arrogance.”

“He’s not that bad,” Karl replied.

“Yes he is. You can’t see it, because you don’t want to admit your student is probably to most unlikable person that Kamar-Taj has ever seen, despite his talent.”

Karl sighed, pushing his food around his plate before changing the subject.

“I wanted to show you something I found the other day. Come to my rooms later,” Karl said suddenly. 

“Fine. I’ll be there after I finish at the library. Hopefully your pet won’t be too late tonight,” Wong grumbled.

“He’s not my pet,” Karl shot back, an edge to his voice.

Wong rolled his eyes as he got up to return his tray before heading to the library to finish his shift. After he finished later than normal at the library because of Strange, he headed towards Karl’s rooms. He hadn’t been inside them in quite some time, as Karl normally spent most of his free time with Daniel, but since Daniel was in New York, the man must have been lonely. 

The surprising thing about the invitation was that Karl said he had found something he wanted to show Wong. He thought Karl had given everything of his back eons ago, so it was peculiar something would be left over. Karl frequently mentioned his organization projects, as he was a neat freak to an extreme degree. Little did Wong know when they first met how uptight the man could be about even small things, like how to roll socks, or the proper way to store underclothes. 

When he arrived, Karl showed him in, and he sat across from the man at his desk. Karl pulled something from a book that he had. It was a small photograph, and Wong took it from him to inspect it closer. 

A smile spread across his face as he recognized it. It was a photo of him, Karl, and Daniel right after Karl had been made a proper master in Kamar-Taj, but before they had went their separate ways. He had been so young, and Wong remembered at the time lacking confidence about his appearance, but now he couldn’t understand why he had been so foolish. He had been quite good looking back then, albeit maybe not a catch to the people he went to school with. That was the funny thing about life, it tended to change people’s views on the world once they were forced to really observe the world around them. 

“We were so young,” Karl remarked with a laugh.

Wong nodded. 

“Speak for yourself. I still am,” Wong teased.

“You should have it.”

He looked at Karl surprised. Why would he want Wong to have such a thing? It was his.

“I can’t take it.”

“Please, I insist.”

He went silent observing Karl’s expression. It almost seemed dreamy in a way, and Wong had a bad feeling about it. 

“You broke up didn’t you.”

Karl licked his lips before pressing them together, hesitating to give an answer.

“It’s been hard with him in New York, and well, we hadn’t been really connecting before that either. I keep thinking about how much easier it was when it was me and you,” Karl confessed.

Wong sighed, shaking his head. Nostalgia did not fit the man, and he knew it was a dangerous habit to look at the past through rose colored glasses. There was a reason why they had fallen apart, and even if Karl chose to overlook it, he would not. 

Karl leaned in, and Wong pulled away in a huff.

“Whatever you are going though, I will listen, but I don’t want to go backwards. You should be looking forwards as well.” 

Karl looked at him, meeting his eyes with a sheepishness he had not seen the man express since he first came to Kamar-Taj. It was hard to reject him, as Wong was still physically attracted to him, but Karl had a hard time separating the physical with the emotional. Although they ended amicably, it had been Wong who needed to ended it, as even though Karl had fallen out of love, he couldn’t not bring himself to do it. 

Wong felt sorry for him, especially since it must have been Daniel who ended it as well. He could tell Karl was still smitten, making excuses for his ex like he did.

He got up looking at Karl, who was expressionless at this point, understanding that Wong was not going to bend to his will or charms. 

“Maybe you should be alone for a while. It may do you some good.”

He knew that he probably shouldn’t have said it, but Karl knew that Wong meant it in the best way possible. He did worry about his friend -slash- ex sometimes. Especially with all the other changes that had been going on at Kamar-Taj, Karl seemed to be taking everything a little too much to heart these days. 

Before he left, Wong squeeze the man’s shoulder supportively, tucking the picture into his robe with his other hand. It would be best if he took it. 

\----

Karl had gone insane, there was no other way to describe it, and then there was Stephen Strange, the new Master of the New York Sanctum. It was disturbing to discover all of these changes had happened in such a short time. They had been scolding Stephen about using the eye, then there was Dormammu, and Karl spouting oddness about the bill coming due, a phrase he had often heard coming from Drumm’s mouth when he had been alive. Only Drumm had always said it with a sarcastic, funny wit, while Karl said it with absolute conviction. That had been the scary part, and all Wong could do was stare at him with Stephen near his side. 

After they had put everything back together, Stephen and him had talked about what exactly had happened, with Stephen filling in the little bits of missing information: Daniel and the Ancient One were amongst the dead and Dormammu had been defeated by Stephen’s clever solution. Wong had not been privy to witness that battle and the story was nearly unfathomable, except that they were still alive, so it must have been true. It was shocking to find all of this out after the fact.

“Why would he do that?” Stephen asked as he sat in his office.

“I don’t know,” Wong partially lied.

He had an idea, but Stephen wouldn't understand. 

“I thought he would be with us through thick and thin. He was right there with me until...”

Wong stared at him. The man assumed a lot, as he couldn’t possibly know Karl or his history. Although the two of them had obviously connected, there had been no time for anything to come from it. But then again, it seemed that even Wong didn’t truly know the man even after all these years, and perhaps something did come about in the short days between his last long conversation with Karl and the attack on the sanctums.

“Well, obviously he is not here anymore Strange. Instead, you need to focus on this. I will come back after everything is settled, but in the meantime I suggest you read those books I have for you.”

Wong had brought him volumes on the history of sorcery and the basic guide for the upkeep of the sanctum with warding spells and the like. He knew Strange would need a lot of help, as they all would in the next coming weeks and months. Although he had been Karl’s student, Wong felt slightly responsible for the man as well after Hong Kong. It was what changed them, deeply and to the core. Stephen’s story, no matter how lightly told, was a disturbing one. If Wong were having nightmares and anxiety due to the experience, he couldn’t imagine what the other sorcerer was going through. 

Yet, Stephen only wanted to talk about Karl. It was a peculiar reaction. He didn’t want to know more about the dimension he had traveled to, or the entity he encountered, but Wong knew he needed to know about those things for the future, and resolved himself to bring Stephen volumes on that next time.

It wasn’t very long before he visited the Sanctum again. Stephen devoured books, and frankly Wong needed some rest. The New York Sanctum had very few distractions, and Wong knew he could comfortably sit with someone who knew what he had gone through. Even with the others who had been at the Hong Kong Sanctum, their experiences had been so different, and none of them even remembered what had happened, a side effect of the eye’s time manipulation. It weighed heavily on his heart and mind these days. He knew that Stephen also probably needed the company. 

He placed the volumes of books on Stephen’s desk, before sitting down in the chair across from the master. It was still odd seeing the man in his new clothes with his new gloves. He looked aged beyond his years and the dark circles under his eyes made him look sickly. There seemed to be more white at his temples, but maybe Wong was projecting his personal anxieties.

Stephen poured them both some tea from the pot he had conjured. Sniffing it, Wong put it to the side and Stephen looked at him.

“Not a fan?” Stephen asked.

“Tea should not be sweet,” He responded.

Stephen shrugged in response, drinking his own tea.

“I keep thinking about it,” Stephen began, “about how we could have stopped him you know. I mean, if he just knew what had gone on with the Ancient One and with Dormammu.”

Wong sighed loudly. The man was obsessive, but he didn’t really understand why. 

“Were you sleeping together?” Wong blurted out in irritation.

That took Stephen by surprise, but quickly his expression changed to a sad one. Wong watched as his covered fingers rubbed at earthenware cup, the corners of his mouth tensely pulled back, lost in contemplation. 

“No, of course not. He wasn’t interested in me, and for once in my life it’s not like I was thinking about that kind of thing. No, it’s just we should have tried harder. She would have wanted that.”

It was true, she would have wanted them to stay together. She always had a soft spot for Karl, maybe because he had given her such a hard time in the beginning. As Wong had seen, she did enjoy a challenge, just like she did with Stephen. She always had her favorites, and sometimes he felt annoyed by it, as she seemed to always wrap him up in these complications with her favorites.

“You feel guilty, but he is a grown man, with a past you can’t even begin to comprehend.”

Sighing at Stephen, he closed his eyes for second to try to control his temper. There were very few times he would actually lose it, but Stephen definitely pushed those buttons more than most.

“You know, he said something like that to me.”

“I have known the man for twenty years, and I can assure you he was not lying, but stop Stephen. It’s no use anymore, and I didn’t come here to talk about Karl.”

He was hurting too, but it wasn’t something he wanted to think about or share with anyone, especially not Stephen Strange.

“Oh, yes. Thank you for the books. They are helpful,” Stephen said with a small smile. 

Wong nodded in response. As he sat there, he wanted to talk about things, but found the words did not come out as easily as he thought they would. It had been easy to talk with Karl, or Daniel, or the Ancient One, but they were gone, and he was left behind with Stephen. It still didn’t feel right. 

“When you finish the new ones, I will bring you more. In the meantime, I would suggest trying to get settled more. Often there is calm before the storm, so enjoy your time while you can.”

Wong watched as Stephen parted his mouth slightly, as if he were going to say something, but changed his mind. Reflecting on it, Stephen probably also wanted to say a great many things, but words would not come out. They weren’t at that point yet, and Wong wasn’t sure they would ever be. 

\----

They were in the kitchen as Wong had brought Stephen some more goods from Kamar-Taj that were not easily found in New York; mostly things he would need for the wards and some specialized spice mixes. Stephen had been complaining that he missed the food at Kamar-Taj the last time he had brought books. Although they had slowly been building their friendship, Wong still couldn’t confide in Stephen easily. However, he had been enjoying the man’s company more and more. 

“So then I told him that I’m not his personal servant,” Stephen complained.

Wong rolled his eyes, “This is why I told you you shouldn’t get yourself involved with the local politics, no matter how flattering it may be that the Avengers need your help.”

Shaking his head, Wong turned his attention back to the cupboard, trying to find the container for the spices.

“Where did you…” Wong began.

Turning around to ask Stephen to help him find the container, he did not expect Stephen to be standing right behind him. He was so close, much closer than he had ever been before, and it made Wong uncomfortable. Stephen reached up into the cupboard towards the back, pulling out the container Wong had been looking for. Wong hadn’t seen it, as it was hiding behind a small bag of dried chickpeas. 

“Thank you.”

Stephen licked his lips before speaking.

“No problem.”

There was a moment where there was a spark or so Wong thought, but seconds later, it was if he had imagined the whole thing as Stephen went back to fetching the tea for the kettle. After that first meeting, Stephen had stopped making tea with honey. Wong didn’t know if it was just for him, or if the man started to actually enjoy the tea for what it was. All he knew was that he was grateful that he didn’t have to feel his teeth rotting out of his head anymore. 

There was a soft whistle as the water was almost at a rolling boiling, and Wong finished transferring the spices into the container. Between the smells and the sounds, the environment was calming, much more calming the busy halls of Kamar-Taj. He wanted to stay here, but knew he should be getting back soon, as classes would start in an hour or two.

“How are things at Kamar-Taj?” Stephen asked, as if he could read minds.

“It’s always the same. You know that. Except without a Sorcerer Supreme, it is difficult to have everyone agree on a direction.”

Stephen nodded, pouring them two cups of the lightly steeped green tea. Sniffing the liquid, Wong noticed it smelled different.

“Where did you get this?” Wong asked.

“It was a gift from some grandmother who had been having dream infestations.”

Stephen was looking at him for his reaction, as if he were not sure if Wong would approve or not of the situation. He knew he came across as a severe teacher, but he wasn’t that strict.

Wong nodded, hoping that Stephen had performed the recommended spells before taking such a gift.

“I should go, but I will bring you some new books in a few days time.” Wong ventured, rising from his chair.

Stephen nodded, smiling sadly, and Wong felt a little taken aback by it. He seemed to be sad that Wong was leaving, and although he knew that they were becoming closer, he didn’t think that Stephen would miss him that much. 

He smiled slightly as he went to the room with the portal to Kamar-taj. Their meeting had been an interesting one.

Although he had made up his mind to come back a few days later with books, Wong found himself back at the New York Sanctum late in night, as Stephen had sent a message to Kamar-Taj. It had been decided that Wong should go see what it was about, and when he got there, he found Stephen in his study surrounded by piles of books as he sat on the floor. He looked pale and worried. 

“We have a problem,” Stephen began.

It looked like something was very wrong. 

“It’s Karl. He’s been attacking sorcerers and stealing their magic. The first person I found out about, Jonathan Pangborn, is in the hospital from the experience, but I’ve since found out from the London Sanctum that there have been three others comatose in different hospitals over the past months and a half.”

Wong recoiled in horror. He refused to believe it. 

“Pangborn is the only one awake for some reason, so he was able to tell me about it, but I can’t find anything to reverse it.”

Wong closed his eyes feeling sick to his stomach as Stephen rattled on about what he was doing in response to this. It was all insane, and he honestly felt like he wanted to throw up. He knew exactly the spell that Karl had chosen to use.

“Stephen, stop. Just stop.’

He looked up at Wong, in concern.

“There is no reversing it. If it is the spell I think it is, it removes all the particles necessary to produce magic from the being or object.”

Now it was Stephen’s turn to look like he was going to be sick. They both stood in stunned in silence for a minute or two. 

“What should we do?” Stephen asked. 

“What did Pangborn say?” Wong asked.

“Karl told him that there were too many sorcerers in the world.”

Wong decided right then and there that Karl was off his rocker, and this was not the man he had known. Although he knew that Karl had a very disturbed past, and would not have any problems conjuring such magic, the man that he had known was not this man. That man was a caring, sensitive individual who had learned to trust and love in others, so why was he doing this? At that moment, Wong knew he was missing some pieces.

“Why would he do this? I mean he talked about the natural laws and everything, but surely this is not it,” Stephen mused.

“He believes what he is doing right. I don’t know how he thinks this is right, but he must think that this is the way. With what he saw as the Ancient One’s betrayal, I think he has been overwhelmed with questions on whom to trust and what he has learnt.”

He didn’t mention anything about Daniel, or Kaecilius, or even Stephen. He had looked so shaken after Stephen went to dark dimension, assuming he was another student lost. Reflecting back on everything Wong knew now, he wondered if Karl had felt more for the man, although Stephen had told him there had not been anything between the two of them.

Wong sat down as he tried to piece all of it together, and Stephen sat next to him as he thought about the problem and then the solutions.

“I have no idea anymore. He’s not the man I knew.”

He didn’t add that it was not his friend, nor his former lover. That person was now dead, a victim of Kaecilius.

Stephen nodded in sympathy.

“We can’t let this continue. He must be stopped,” Wong said with a heavy heart.

Stephen looked at him for guidance, but it disturbed him, as he was just as lost as Stephen, if not more.

Wong made his excuses with every intention to come back and stay as soon as possible. He knew that despite Karl’s ideas of there being too many sorcerers the opposite was true. They couldn’t allow their numbers to dwindle even more.

\----

So they worked together, trying to find clues, trying to make right what had been made wrong. Although they couldn’t give back any powers, they could at least try to help those survivors of Karl’s attacks in other ways. Especially Stephen seemed to be affected deeply by Pangborn, and although Wong did not press, he knew that some of it was because of his understanding of Pangborn’s condition. 

Slowly pieces started to fall apart for Karl, and they were able to pick up some of them. It was always the problem of people who wanted more than they could possibly handle; it always would come back to bite them in the end. Like a common criminal, mistakes were made as he became more confident and careless. 

At the same time, Wong still had trouble rectifying this image of who Karl had become with the man he had known. He still hadn’t told Stephen anything about Karl, but he knew the day would come where he would have to tell the man their story.

He sighed in frustration as he looked at the map they had erected, with its pins of all the sorcerers who were no longer sorcerers. The red ones were the ones left dead. The green ones were ones left alive and awake. The yellow ones were the ones in comas. Even though there were now more greens than any other color, there were still too many of all colors. They assumed there were more greens now because of Karl’s mastery of the spell, but it was still sickening to see.

“Most of them are in New York,” Stephen said, coming to stand next to him.

“Yes.”

His heart sank as he had a feeling he knew what that meant.

“All of the recent ones.”

“Yes.”

He could feel the pain and the fear rolling off of Stephen, and he swallowed hard before saying his next sentence.

“I think he’ll be here soon,” Wong stated. 

“I feel it too. There has been some disturbances outside of the sanctum in the previous weeks, but it is as if something is holding him back. The stoop has the signature of his magic though.”

Stephen had learned about magic signatures a few weeks ago when they started to track Karl’s movements. Sometimes it was astonishing how little he had known when he became a master. 

“Stephen, I think he knows about how powerful you’ve become.”

Stephen turned to look at him, meeting his gaze with a perplexed look on his face. Surely the man couldn’t be that ignorant of his own skills. Even though Wong had mostly kept to the sanctum over the past few weeks, he had seen the kinds of spells and incantations that he had been able to do now. He had surpassed anyone Wong had ever seen, except for the former Sorcerer Supreme and maybe one or two others who were not practitioners from their school of sorcery.

“I still can’t take him. You know he knows me and my style.”

Wong shook his head.

“And who do you think Karl learned from?” Wong asked.

“The Ancient One?”

Wong’s mouth twisted in contempt. 

“No! Me. He learned from me, and I know Karl much better than he knows you.”

Wong stopped there, not expanding on it, but he also knew that Stephen would not think too deeply about it. He tended not to ask questions about others too readily. Wong had to admit though that if Stephen had asked, he would have been more than willing to answer at this point. They had finally gotten to that level of comfort with one another.

Wong was pulled from his thoughts by the sound coming from Stephen’s stomach. They locked eyes as Stephen gave him a sheepish look. It was kind of odd how much the man could eat in a day, but what Stephen prepared as food, Wong would have never given a dog. In some ways, Stephen Strange was so subpar at normal things, and no matter how good his magic skills improved, it could never increase Wong opinions on those aspects of the man. 

“Enough of this for now, let's go.” 

Stephen smirked at him, as they went to the kitchen. It was their normal routine when they were both in the Sanctum. They would talk, and then for meals or a break they would head for the kitchen. 

The kitchen was the place Wong thought of as his sanctuary; a place he could go and collect his thoughts at the end of the day without the need of feeling he should be doing something. Although Stephen liked to retire to his study or the library, Wong found it uncomfortable and too formal. It felt like he was back at Kamar-Taj. The kitchen suited him just fine. 

They soon settled into their routine, with Stephen doing things that were non-taxing on his hands, and Wong giving him instructions while Wong composed the meal. It wasn’t anything difficult, something he had made many times before, but Stephen stood over his shoulder watching him after he had finished his own tasks. It was distracting, but he couldn’t send the man away, and if he actually watched close enough he might learn something. 

Some time before he was finished, he realized that Stephen wasn’t watching what he was doing; Stephen was watching him. Wong turned his head suddenly to look at Stephen. If Stephen were any closer they would be kissing, and registering this, Stephen backed away. Either because of intimidation or uncertainty, the man seemed nervous to make a move. Wong sighed. 

“If you’re going to kiss me, just do it. Don’t play these games.”

He didn’t look up from the stove, making sure nothing burnt and that it was cooking evenly. After he turned off the burner, he turned to find Stephen face to face. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against Wong’s before Wong deepened the kiss. 

Some part of him worried that it was out of loneliness that Stephen was doing this, but he tried to push those thoughts away. They had felt so comfortable together and it was easy to surrender to his feelings. It was much more passionate than what he had expected, and Wong pulled him closer, feeling the slightly taller man mold against him.

When they separated, Stephen looked at him, his mouth reddened and his face flushed. 

“I had no idea you felt similarly,” Stephen mumbled. 

How could he not at this point? Stephen was an attractive, smart man, and although he had his flaws, as they all did, he had been changing for the better. It was not an easy thing to do, as Wong was well aware. 

“You never asked,” Wong replied smirking. 

“I should have done this sooner.”

Wong smiled to himself, not adding anything, as he wasn’t sure if he would have reciprocated Stephen's feelings earlier. After everything he was a bit hesitant to have anything but a professional relationship with his co-workers. 

He turned back to the still heated pan as Stephen handed him some dishes and set the small table against the wall. Wong dished out their plates, bringing them to the table, and they sat in silence, not meeting each other's gazes, but taking turns to quickly glance at one another. It was a little foolish, but Wong let himself indulge this once. 

They managed to make some small talk while they ate, acting as if they hadn’t been kissing minutes earlier and as if they weren’t going to do it again anytime soon. When they finished the meal, Stephen excused himself heading to the library after clearing the table. Wong sat there post meal with his tea in front of him, pondering the day's events and allowing himself to consider the ‘could be’s and ‘maybe’s of the future. 

Eventually when his tea ran cold, and he had no longer wished to think, Wong retired to his rooms. He made ready for bed, putting on his night clothes, as it was a fairly chilly October night, before he curled up into his bed. As he began to drift off, he heard the click of door knob, and although he didn’t look, he knew exactly who it was. He pretended as if he didn’t hear, laying on his side and pulling the cover around his face. Trying not to react, he stilled until he felt the other body press against his, hot breath on his neck. He pressed backward.

“I hope this is okay?” Stephen murmured. 

Stephen’s lips pressed lightly against the back of Wong’s neck, his hand snaking around to undo the buttons to Wong’s night shirt, and all Wong could do was groan in response.

Wong rolled onto his back, allowing Stephen to properly get at him, as he opened and removed Wong’s nightshirt. Stephen straddled him, rubbing his clothed groin against Wong’s, as they kissed with tongue meeting tongue, and the faint aftertaste taste of minty toothpaste being shared between them. It was a flavor still overpowering and foreign to Wong, sometime much like Stephen himself. 

He could tell Stephen was perhaps more skilled than he was in the art of love, but Wong was confident he had some tricks up his sleeve. When Stephen stopped to admire the man underneath him, Wong took it as his chance to maneuver the man into his back, his form lightly hitting the mattress with a soft thud as Wong positioned himself so that he pinned Stephen down. Stephen grinned ear to ear, and Wong bent over him, his forearm pressing against Stephen’s clavicle with enough pressure so the man would take the hint that he would be the one leading at least for the night. He claimed Stephen’s mouth again, this time making sure that he was rougher, with more passion behind his actions, as he ground against Stephen.

Stephen groaned into his mouth as Wong reached to remove Stephen’s bottoms, and as he pulled them down it seemed that Stephen had come in wearing only his bottoms, nothing else. 

Wong palmed the other sorcerer’s erection, his thumb feeling the slimy precum forming at the head. Pulling away and letting go, he quickly rid himself of his pants and bottoms. Although he had never really like this part of the act, he let Stephen view him as he was, just as he accepted Stephen for what he was, scars and all.

Stephen ran his slightly trembling hands lightly over Wong’s thighs, licking his lips as his eyes roamed. It had been a long time since he let someone see him like this, with his previous fumbles being brief and quick in places that were never as so comfortable as this bedroom was. Wong felt grateful. 

“Fuck me,” Stephen growled, “I want you buried inside me.”

He felt his own fairly hard cock throb at the idea, but he hesitated.

“Well, do you have something for that?” Wong retorted, trying to keep the edge of irritation and lust out of his voice.

Stephen smirked and his eyelids drooped in a dreamy manner.

“In the pocket of the pajamas.”

Reflecting Stephen’s smirk, he reached to the side where the bottoms lay, and he felt around, finally finding it. Taking the tube out, he positioned Stephen for easier access. He watched as he squeezed out some of the cold liquid onto his fingers warming it up. When he was finished, he ran his clean hand over Stephen’s inner thighs and between his cheeks, spreading them further. He admired the dusky pucker of Stephen’s hole before he took one of his slick fingers and circled it. Pushing in he felt Stephen’s body resist a little at first before giving way, relaxing to the intrusion.

“It’s been a while,” Stephen mumbled, a hint of slight embarrassment to his voice, which only aroused Wong further. 

He would have never pictured Stephen Strange like this, under him with his finger inside of him and another poised to enter him. He groaned looking at the sight as he pushed the second one in, slowly fucking the man with the two fingers.

He was rewarded with a gasp as he found Stephen’s prostate in between stretching him open. 

“Fuck. I’ve wanted to do this for weeks now,” Stephen confessed.

The man’s voice seemed to drip with honey, it was so smooth. 

“Then why haven’t you?”

It was something he had been curious about since they kissed. He had felt Stephen had been dancing around him for some time now, but never made a move, almost out of character for the brash, self-assured man that he knew.

Wong stilled, as he really did want an answer, and they needed to rest a little or it would end too quickly.

“We didn’t need the complication. I tried to curb my desires, but…”

Wong smiled softly. Stephen knew that they couldn’t escape each other, and Wong leaned forward to give him a kiss. Stephen curled up to meet him, as he managed to start fucking him again with his fingers. Stephen groaned before breaking apart and throwing his head back, his neck exposed and face flushed. 

“Beautiful,” Wong said as he added a third finger, Stephen’s tight channel greedily accepting it. 

Stephen cried out as Wong once again stroked his prostate before pulling his fingers out. Stephen was practically panting at this point. Wong looked at him, their eyes meeting, and he smiled. Slicking his own hardness up, he positioned himself before pushing in. 

He groaned this time, as Stephen felt exquisite, and all those noises and the small touches to Wong’s chest made his heart feel like it was going to explode in contentment. It had been a long time since he had felt this way with a partner, and emotions welled up within him, making his throat tighten and his breathing become ragged.

He thrusted hard and deep into Stephen giving the man exactly what he asked for before, and there was something deeply satisfying to the fact that they couldn’t be any closer. In the back of his mind, he could have sworn that Stephen actually let out a single sob, but it was hard to focus on anything. He only had one goal: achieving that closeness again as he pulled out almost all the way before shoving back in. 

“Oh god. You’re so strong,” Stephen growled.

It sounded a little cheesy and corny, but it also stroked Wong’s ego, and he endeavored to maintain this feeling. It might cause them to be very sore in the morning, but both of them needed this. 

Stephen reached down, guiding Wong’s hand to Stephen’s cock, urging him to touch him. It only took a few strong, technical strokes, and Stephen was coming all over his defined abdomen. Wong picked up his pace, trying to encourage his own release. 

It took a minute or two longer, but he came inside Stephen with a satisfied groan, and he folded over the man.

Stephen kissed him. It almost felt as if he were saying thank you in a way. There was an exhausted tenderness in their physical expression.

Reluctantly Wong pulled out, sticky from sweat and tired from the experience, falling to Stephen's side. They couldn’t be bothered to move. 

“That was… We really should have done this sooner,” Stephen said, letting out a little laugh.

Wong couldn’t help but smile at the smooth sound. 

“What makes you think I would have accepted you into my bed sooner?” Wong teased, his tone uniform.

“Oh come on. I have my ways of wearing people down. You would have succumbed to my charm eventually.”

Now this the was the Stephen he knew and recognized. The bundle of nerves that crawled into his bed earlier was something different and special, but this was Stephen. 

“You mean you like to manipulate your partners into sleeping with you out of pity?”

“No, succumb to my charms. My many, many charms,” Stephen said.

He propped himself up to look at Wong laying next to him, and Wong smiled. However, his smile soon fell as wave of sadness hit him. He didn’t want the night to end, but he knew it would, like all things did. He just hoped he could hold on to this for a little bit longer, free of worries and the threat of the future. 

\----

They had been correct. It didn’t take long for Karl to make his move. Karl, who always had a touch of dramatics in him, did come after Stephen. However unlike the man Wong used to know, it had been uneventful and unspectacular, as Karl simply came up to the door and rang the bell. The mistake he had made though was assuming Stephen was alone. Karl would think that nothing had changed since the days before Daniel had died, with the sanctum housing only one master. It was a stupid mistake, as Wong had taught him better, and he had once again missed the element of surprise until it was too late. Karl fell to the ground, bound by the crimson bands of Cyttorak, and they stood over the man with pained expressions. Karl ignored them, instead closing his eyes as if to summon all of his power to try and escape. It was a futile endeavor.

Wong grimaced looking at him, as he looked no different in his expression from when he had first come to Kamar-Taj all those many years ago, and he swallowed trying to keep the bile back. He could hear that Stephen was ranting and raving about what Karl had been doing, as if anyone was actually listening to him. When Karl opened his eyes, he stared at Wong with hatred.

“Et tu Brutus?” He spat.

“You really picture yourself as Caesar?” Wong sneered.

They had never exchanged words with this much venom even when they had been together. Stephen stopped to watch them, tilting his head in confusion. Wong never had it in him to reveal the true nature of their relationship in the past, as it was in the past, and Wong wanted the now. 

“And what will you do with me?” Karl asked Wong.

“I know of a place,” Stephen stated, before turning to Wong. 

Wong looked at him, nodding. He knew what Stephen was referring too. They would send him to Asgard, where the Asgardians had prisons equipped to deal with sorcerers, and powerful warriors were able to easily overtake someone like Karl. Exile and imprisonment seemed extreme, but the only other alternative was to remove the man’s magic, and that would make them no better than Karl. 

Wong left the room, knowing that Stephen could deal with it. He had made enough connections, and despite his grumbling about his relationship with the Avengers, he knew that Stephen was doing well. He was much better than all the other previous masters.

Wong went to the kitchen first, but almost immediately went back out again. He felt sick to his stomach about the whole ordeal, and trudged up to his rooms, hoping to rest. Although he probably wouldn’t rest, at least he would be close enough to the bathroom in case he did lose the contents of his stomach.

Not bothering to change, he climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over him. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be helping Stephen, but he couldn’t bring himself to watch Karl and to watch his imprisonment. He felt so bitter about everything, and also like a little part of him died back there. 

He curled up, clutching his midsection in pain, knowing it was more emotional than actual real pain. Time passed, and slowly he became numb to it all, pushing every thought and feeling from his head. His father would be proud of him, controlling himself so well, willing himself to shut down. He was a good sorcerer today. 

Laying there he waited for darkness to fall and sleep to come, and although it did become night, it was once again day before he knew it, but sleep never came. All his energy seemed to leave him, and although he knew he had to leave his bedroom, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Wong became disappointed in himself, realizing that he hadn’t been able to control himself as his father had often urged. He was emotionally devastated.

Tears hit the pillow before he realized that they were coming from him. He didn’t know why, why now after everything? They had known about this for months. It wasn’t a surprise. It wasn’t as if they weren’t expecting this show down to happen, and it wasn’t as if he were alone anymore. Even though Stephen hadn’t come to check in on him, thinking that the man needed some space too, they were together now. 

Frowning, he buried his head in his hands, wiping away the wetness on his face, and he let out a small laugh. He wasn’t alone, but he felt as though no one could understand. He almost felt like a child again, only this time his family was gone. No one was there to make him Shuang Pi Nai, a custard his mother excelled at. He somehow started to feel worse.

After a few minutes he regained control of himself, sighing, and soon enough sleep overcame him. 

Wong was only awoken when he felt Stephen wrap himself around Wong, pulling him tightly into the other man. His long legs and arms wrapped around him like a cocoon, as if he knew Wong needed this. They stayed there, silent, listening to their breaths. Only after sometime did Stephen venture to speak.

“He’s in Asgard.”

Wong didn’t move and didn’t speak, but he felt a little relief pour over him.

“I tried to understand and reason with him, but I don’t know. He’s not the person he was. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Again, he stayed silent, only listening to Stephen rambling. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Stephen asked.

Wong had no idea what he was referring to. 

“He kept ranting and raving, and then he said something about how I stole you from him. How I managed to steal away his best friend.”

Wong smiled sadly listening to the that. They had been many things over the years, and they had become that as well, until Karl decided to throw it away. 

Wong sat up, his robes wrinkled and fitting awkwardly. 

“We were each other's first loves,” Wong said quietly.

The room fell quiet, and he didn’t look at Stephen. The information was probably surprising, and he didn’t need to see any expressions of astonishment, or sadness, or pity from the other man.

“It ended ages ago, but we were still close, until the day he left. When you told me the story of that day, I knew. I knew he was gone, just like the Sorcerer Supreme and Daniel. I was the only one left. Then there was you. Maybe I would have gone too, if it hadn’t been for you, and your lack of an education. I would have packed my bags and have headed back to Guangzhou, with nothing there waiting for me anymore, but without the emotional baggage of Kamar-Taj.”

He turned to look at Stephen, who had a very pensive expression, taking in all the story. He was stunned by the sudden outpouring of information from Wong, as anyone would have. Even many of the others who had been at Kamar-Taj for as long as them, would have had no idea about any of this. Those who knew were dead or in Asgard. 

“I had no idea.”

“How could you. It’s not like we share our histories. If you hadn’t been entangled in it all, I would have just kept it to myself, but sadly even you have been caught up in our mess.”

“I caused this mess,” Stephen gritted.

Wong looked at him as though he were crazy, and he was a little annoyed that Stephen seemed to have made it about him. 

“No, listen, I did. If I had only spent some time to explain things to Karl.”

“What time Stephen? We both know there was no time.”

In that lay the tragedy of it all. They had the eye, yet they had no time that day. Although Karl had seen Stephen’s use of the eye as breaking the natural law, in reality Stephen had followed the spirit of the natural law more closely than Karl’s rigid interpretation.

Stephen smiled sadly, before leaning in and pressing a kiss on Wong’s forehead. He gently nudged Wong back to the position where Stephen had found him in. He again wrapped his leaner frame against Wong, and they laid there as they drifted to sleep. They would deal with the rest in the morning. For now, he let Stephen hold him, feeling loved and cared for, and his heart a little less heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter should be up in a few days time.


End file.
